Marshall Lee
Upload any pictures of Marshall Lee here, but just make it appropriate. http://lydiallama.deviantart.com/art/Marshall-Time-Fionna-s-Fright-fanimation-321723707 *He and Marceline both have regular electric bass guitars, as seen in the openings. *Rebecca Sugar said that she fought for Marshall Lee to have a few lines (such as "Whoa, Fionna! You're wearing a dress? That is cra-azy, son!), but they were cut for time. She wanted him to be voiced by Dante Basco. *Marshall Lee floats leaning backwards, back to the ground, and knees bent whereas Marceline floats, knee back, chin up, and leaning forwards. *Marshall Lee had 10-11 seconds on screen. *In an interview with Pendleton Ward at Comic-Con, he stated that the next genderbent episode would mostly focus on Marshall Lee. *Pen officially addressed Marshall Lee as "Marshall Lee the Vampire King." *Marshall had five fingers when he gave Fionna the "Rock On" sign, instead of four fingers like Marceline. *Some of the artwork depicts him in a gray plaid shirt, which looks similar to the one Marceline wore in the episode "Video Makers". *Unlike Marceline, he has eyebrows. *As Marceline was with the original main cast, Marshall Lee appears to be the skinniest of the main genderswapped cast. ml7.jpg ml10.jpg 26.gif answer__suit_for_marshall_lee__by_i_am_mrfette-d4uo3mk.png.jpg 35.png _fashionable__by_ilovesapples-d45l8mj_large.png 135px-ML3.jpeg tumblr_m7ovrrhxsx1qeqx38o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7qj4qVr4H1rb8mg1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7scv4hUmE1rt0wpxo1_500.png tumblr_m7soidkaNo1rb8mg1o1_500.png tumblr_m7u3s5owR91rb8mg1o1_500.jpg ml4.jpg 43.jpg tumblr_m7u3m0rLaT1rb8mg1o1_500.png tumblr_m7tz2nHPqO1rb8mg1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltjbso6PVr1r0j84so1_500.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-9.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|link=Marceline Cheesyline-_- by BLAUGHUM.png Sketch_2012-04-30_16_52_06 by BLAUGHUM.png lonely_vampire_king_by_uuber-d4u0tnv.png.jpeg Human marceline and marshall by arcanabreak-d48dm6n large.png Reflections by toonzelda99-d4oheet.jpg At least let them cool off by toonzelda99-d501y1b.jpg Tumblr mapmcwvSjV1rpne2ro1 500.jpg Tumblr m4d06hifn81qj3dg7o1 1280.jpg The problem with flame prince pg 3 by i am mrfette-d4tfwk3.png Tumblr m5mbf60H5u1qi6761o10 1280.png 361px-Tumblr m7vzhhoBq91rb8mg1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5mbf60H5u1qi6761o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m63tk7wURy1rt6l4co1 500.png Tumblr m5u8y4Fh8Q1ryfmi4o1 500.jpg At pg and marshall lee by nissemann123456789-d4czzex.png tumblr_mbceke9VA51ri23zuo1_500.png Tumblr m9rjm0kDf61qzlgkno1 500.png Tumblr mbjf0lrPN51r975bqo1 500.png Tumblr mbhqnweRLc1ru6fa8o1 500.png Tumblr mbf7z6ts7K1qhxy1oo1 500.png Tumblr m9uri9TiDq1qaw90jo1 500.jpg tumblr_luh08dDzNJ1r5m9jto1_500.jpg tumblr_mbjhftY0Ka1rdco4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbjay2nfnH1r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_mbfsilnkAo1rya5epo1_500.png tumblr_mbeonzK6vs1r4uq1bo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbap6wnshf1r687lto1_500.jpg tumblr_mba1epNQxU1rdco4oo1_500.png tumblr_mb2rpkFYHO1rn9rw7o1_500.gif tumblr_mb0pzj53g21rari13o1_500.png tumblr_mb0o789gT31rhrzo0o1_500.png tumblr_mb0o7cnVdL1r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_mayjordlgc1r7p6m7o1_500.png tumblr_maygvsuIjA1ryqvheo1_500.jpg tumblr_mawpj90pok1rz7pt5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mawa6taM8U1rhrzo0o1_500.png tumblr_maw9dnxNZT1rhrzo0o1_500.png tumblr_mavkc5ZWpZ1rhrzo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_maqw7tn4S71qh6hdvo1_500.png tumblr_maqr3auzs11r20fj8o1_500.png tumblr_mapv8v1U311rdco4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mao588IIp11qjhmoto1_500.jpg tumblr_mam5fyrLXK1rdco4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_makqwk2EPq1qi6761o1_500.jpg fioleee.jpg mop5.jpg imagesgfb.jpg|cute Tumblr mbi9gfY83T1rtqrv2o1 250.png Paint (2).jpg|fiolee forever p.s. drawn by luckywolf14 Tumblr m7q78dRbHn1rbeb9zo1 500.jpg Fiolee time by sweetlullaby01-d5h8if8.jpg fiolee__go_out_by_malengil-d4f8eli.png Bros playing bmo by z3ldafan-d5443bz.png _marshalllee__s_answer_1__by_askme_fionna-d5hggpc.png Fiona and cake by alljarredup-d47e305 thumb.jpg Just you and me baby marcelee by dreamamoonlight-d4okn3r.jpg _i_troll_cause_i_care__fiolee_by_dreamamoonlight-d4os1gd.jpg strumming_on_our_guitars__marcelee_by_dreamamoonlight-d4o9ehb.gif tumblr_m7p3aqCBRL1qhlf82o1_500.jpg Marshal_lee.jpg Tumblr m7q36jtjB11rpaixqo1 500.jpg tumblr_mbucz1sc6u1rzxczuo1_500.png tumblr_mbsvnxg79h1rruo0to1_500.png tumblr_mbrj0kjAHj1rcx7xwo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mbrbqfwOAG1ri68mpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbr84zzdSi1raj3n4o1_500.png tumblr_mbp97nq8WR1rdco4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbp7ln8KFA1rig9bwo1_250.jpg tumblr_mbp7hrzW5y1rari13o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbnvuzM1oO1rhrzo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbllwcHebf1rdco4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo7_500.png tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo5_500.jpg tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo4_1280.png tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo3_1280.png tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo2_1280.png tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbkzt5MfNp1r4uq1bo1_400.jpg tumblr_mbk2elLCTI1r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_mbjzh33hMX1rtd49no1_400.gif tumblr_mbjoznbdPw1rdco4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbi8qe7r1Y1rits8oo1_500.png tumblr_mbhtpyzkOO1rsod65o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbfg3tJLil1r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_mbap926Y5o1r687lto1_500.jpg tumblr_mbap3pSkB81r687lto1_500.png tumblr_mb8sttodeh1rbhhsmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb5dorhCVs1r4uq1bo1_500.png Marshall-lee-and-Fiona-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-25147966-900-1067.png tumblr_lrc7xt6kfY1r16ggyo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr maqjjiFqqF1rabc3ko1 500.png tumblr_lp4mgdHAxf1qcwm1co1_400.png tumblr_lqnt93rOKd1r0k285o1_500.png tumblr_lxdvm4NDkM1qcbaq5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zsg93Mek1qzti54o1_500.png tumblr_m5y3v9tjzQ1qhtduco1_500.png tumblr_m6epjyL55V1qgncmbo1_400.png tumblr_m6f3pmbYOI1qlzo88o1_500.png tumblr_m6fboeNJKd1rxhemdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6g4o0RnaH1rw10m5o1_500.png tumblr_m7fhwk74B61rari13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7qqkxLITk1rb8mg1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sc6sk8fq1rpot4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7snnh9EBu1rb8mg1o1_500.png tumblr_m7zfxiSfaM1r78wb3o2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ahttFuU71rari13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9lkv8uWnH1rtj67co1_500.png tumblr_m11yaeXBqQ1r2u6bjo1_500.png tumblr_m63wz2hTXG1rwqlv6o1_r1_500.png tumblr_m6320badnU1qi6761o1_500.png fiolee3.jpg 1 tumblr m5864ubTD71ru970yo1 500.jpg 1 ocean of fears by aiydrin-d4wl6wa thumb.jpg 1 beach time by natto 99-d55o7i2.jpg Tumblr mb2gp6EYOr1qbsol3o1 1280.jpg wow.jpg|wow 1_8fb1a4d405c511e2b99d22000a1de79b_6.jpg 1_at_go_with_me_instead_by_shinrai_92-d4j074a.jpg 1_commission___fiona_and_marshall_lee_by_mella94-d4t4245.png 1_fiolee_c__meant_to_be_by_kurappi-d4jmwkq.png 1_fionna_and_marshall_lee_by_tilloppy-d5bskre.jpg 1_fionna_marshall_lee_by_mokomar-d4q4o1n.jpg 1_fly_together_in_the_night_sky_by_makotozhen-d4g99ag.png 1_i__m_glad_i__ve_met_you____by_makotozhen-d4gcdr6.png 1_scared__by_myoo89-d4izgch.jpg 1_tumblr_lumsa9moLe1r63anro1_500.png 1_Tumblr_m7q78dRbHn1rbeb9zo1_500.jpg 1_Tumblr_m7sc6sk8fq1rpot4oo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_ma5w1rcdjd1qi6761o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_mabgdaRgCp1qdyoqso1_400.png 1 tumblr macz4yoT6x1rn9rw7o1 500.gif 1_tumblr_maeuczZwH71raihz2o1_500.png 1_tumblr_mafbc1KGuE1rp01joo1_500.png 1 urrff marshall by omnomnom monster-d4cum0e thumb.jpg 1 tumblr mbvfwhsuc91rpen6do1 500.png 1 Tumblr mbllwcHebf1rdco4oo1 500.jpg 1 Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo7 500.png 1 Tumblr mb0pzj53g21rari13o1 500.png 1 Tumblr maygvsuIjA1ryqvheo1 500.jpg 1 Tumblr mao588IIp11qjhmoto1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mam896GfAA1rsxxouo1 500.jpg 1 tumblr mafeou85ee1qft9b2o1 r1 500.png 2_tumblr_mafs95QDLv1qhxeu1o1_500.png 2_Tumblr_mapv8v1U311rdco4oo1_500.jpg 2_Tumblr_mb2rpkFYHO1rn9rw7o1_500.gif 2_Tumblr_mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo2_1280.png 2_tumblr_mbw3qySbtu1rud3a2o1_500.png Tumblr mezlqiRpFY1s0883xo1 250.png|link=Gunther Tumblr me5u9jdiIx1rapbnpo1 400.jpg Category:adventure time Category:vampire Category:boys Category:king Category:Character Category:Gender Swapped Character Category:Minor Character Category:Marshall Lee